The Best Friend
by claire018
Summary: I'm happy. That we're friends. The best, for that matter. But still sad, coz that's all we're ever gonna be. It hurts to see the one you love loving your best friend instead.
1. Chapter 1: I Like Him

**A/N: **This story is written for the sole purpose of calming my nerves. Which means, it's not that good. Constructive criticism is well-appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I can only own 'Naruto' and its characters in my wild, crazy dreams.

- - -

_**"The Best Friend"**_

**Chapter 1: I Like Him**

Okay. So, today's Tuesday. Which means today's the oh-so most awaited day of the week.

_NOT._

The history of Tuesday being the most 'fateful' day of the week goes like this.

My school is one of the prestigious schools here in Konoha. Yeah. It is.

But you know what?

I still can't see clearly what the reason is for us – students, who are paying every last cent we are obliged to, just to go to this well-respected institution – to clean the spacey classroom everyday.

Since that is the stupid rule, our beautiful homeroom adviser assigned me to clean on fateful Tuesday.

Well, my cute little best friend here is also assigned on fateful Tuesday. So we can clean.

I don't really hate fateful Tuesday that much.

Just now.

Before that 'something' happened, let's rewind the happenings for today.

- - -

Usually, subjects after lunch are boringly sleepy.

We're having the discussion and my mind's blank.

Absorbing then trashing the info.

Chin resting on hands, eyes droopy, I am massaging – like putting invisible periods with my hand on another hand.

A particular seatmate's hand.

Everyone in class is so sleepy. So is he.

I continue to dot his hand.

He says that it relaxes him and puts him to sleep. So he requested me to do it.

And yeah.

Then, the teacher saw it.

Well, he must be thinking that there's something between us. You know how people's minds work.

BRIING!

Thank goodness. The dismissing bell finally rang.

So, I copy the notes on the diary. Fix my things and my bag.

So does him.

Our homeroom adviser asked our teacher to be the one to dismiss us coz she's busy.

And since I'm a cleaner, my diary is collected with the other cleaners' diaries.

That's how it is. If you're a cleaner, clean first before you have your diary signed. Then go home.

Everyone is already packed, ready to go home, except for the cleaners.

So is he.

Our teacher signs the diaries then the students go on their own ways.

He bids his goodbye to me.

"Oi, bye. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I smile at him.

Had one last look of his sparkling eyes before he turned on his heel.

I started cleaning then. The sooner the work's done, the sooner I can go home.

My co-cleaners are trying to escape from the work.

When the room looked clean enough, they had their diaries already signed then go home.

Since I'm so industrious, I was the last one to finish cleaning.

I guess that Iruka-sensei wanted to go home already so he spoke up.

"Hurry up, Sakura. Someone's waiting for you."

I look outside then see my friends. And him, with his friends. Socializing and waiting.

"Wait, sir, I'm almost done."

How would I miss that longing look of his to her?

Oh well.

I finished sweeping the floors then got my bag.

"Bye sir!"

"Hey!" My dark blue-haired friend greeted.

"You're so slow, cherry. Let's go." Blonde motioned.

"Sorry for being so industrious." I replied.

"Whatever."

He was still there. Waiting, I guess.

But not for me.

- - -

I dragged my exhausted body on the fluffy bed and plopped down 'gracefully'.

I closed my eyes.

My brain keeps on flashing back that.

That look on his eyes.

How could I ever forget that?

I only wish he harbors the same feelings I have for him.

My luck, I only serve as a bridge.

Just that.

Oh well.

Let's be happy that I am his friend. His close friend.

Right.

Let's go with that.

- - -

_Dear Diary,_

_Know what? Fateful Tuesday just got a lot better. Iruka-sensei mistakes him to be waiting for me. But then I see that look on his eyes that keeps haunting me. That look towards one of my best friends, Ino. Oh my, what started out to be a simple admiration is driving me nuts. It's really, really stupid. SO MUCH. I HATE IT._

- - -

There you go, the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning 'Naruto'. *sigh*

- - -

_**"The Best Friend"**_

**Chapter 2: Realization  
**

It's Wednesday.

And I've got nothing to do.

BOOOOOOOOOOORING Wednesday.

I can't think of anything to do.

Then an image of a raven-haired guy comes into my mind.

I shake my head, wanting the stupid thoughts to go away.

Drizzle starts to pour down, and I glance towards the glass windows.

Then back to the ceiling.

You must be wondering why I'm doing nothing on a school day.

You see, I'm not in the mood to go to school today.

So I decided not to go to school.

Not to dress up in my white puff sleeved-blouse underneath a dark-blue vest, together with my pleated skirt.

Not to see any of my wonderful, crazy best friends.

To have no plans of listening to the ramblings of my oh-so intelligent teachers, the so-called 'lessons.' Or wanting to.

Not to purchase and eat the overly-priced food of the huge canteen during lunchtime together with a thousand or more students.

Not to pass any late projects, or do any assignments supposedly to be checked today.

Last but not the least, not to sit beside my beloved seatmate.

Not to be with him, to talk to him, to laugh at his corny jokes, to stare at him when he's not aware of it, to look for him whenever I'm with my friends, to simply, not see him.

I feel so empty, so numb, so careless.

Its funny how completely opposite my moods are whenever I'm at school. Not that alive, nevertheless, not this deadened.

You see, I'm not really this type of student who doesn't go to school whenever I don't feel like it.

I am an above average student, but not the straight A's kind. I'm a mixture of A's and B's and C's.

But this morning, when I woke up, I didn't feel like going to school.

So I'm absent for today.

And it freaking sucks.

I finally decide to get up from my bed and walk towards the window.

The downpour is heavy; the skies are dark even though it's just 2 in the afternoon.

I took a bath and changed my clothes.

I'm going to school.

- - -

"I was going to die from boredom awhile ago, until I decided to call you guys."

I sipped my mocha latte. Here I am, sitting comfortably inside Starbucks, with my gals.

It's funny how I ended up here, really.

While I was walking my way to the school, I went to the mall first.

I was browsing through the boutiques when I spotted my clever friends cutting class fully clad in our eminent uniforms.

Who wouldn't know the prominent Konoha High School's insignia?

For sure, people have been noticing these girls, wondering why aren't they in school, seating and taking notes the way a diligent Konoha High student should be.

The sermon was ready in my mind, but I decided to put it away for later.

I kinda don't care right now if we would be caught or not.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Tenten beamed excitedly.

"Hi." The words were so flat they thought I was sick.

"Are you fine?" Hinata put the back of her palm on my forehead and neck.

"Well, she wouldn't be here if she wasn't." Took the words right outta my mouth. Way to go, Ino.

Seriously, their endless questions are tiring to answer.

"Guys, let's not talk about why I'm here or why I'm absent. Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

- - -

"I'm home."

My voice echoed down the halls, the living room, through the kitchen.

Then I realize nobody's home. Again.

Our loyal butler comes to greet me. Actually, he's more family to me than my actual family. And so is the chef, the maid, the gardener and all the other household people.

"Good evening, Sakura-sama."

"How many times do I have to say to you, Sebastian, don't call me that." It makes me sound old, although I like the way it makes me sound superior.

"My apologies, Sakura-san."

"Good evening, Sakura-san." It's nice to know that they still acknowledge my presence. Even Tom the Chef leaves the kitchen to greet me.

"Yeah, good evening to you too."

"Dinner is served." That's Nina, my American brunette friend-slash-maid. Although I do not treat her servant, we're like sisters.

Then he came to my mind and remembered his stories 'bout their maid. Man, is he a jerk or maybe he just loves his mom so much.

Well, later for those tales, the food is scrumptious.

- - -

A knock came to my wooden door. "Saki-chan, it's me."

"Come in."

Okaasan came to sat on my bed, and I put my book down. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just checking." She smiled, although wary was evident in her eyes.

My eyes narrowed into slits, dubious.

"I just feel that we leave you alone so much that… that maybe you feel…" Oh no, not this again.

"I do not feel neglected, uncared for, unneeded or any of that sort." I went back to reading, trying to maintain a calm expression.

"Please don't ignore me, dear. Your dad and I are trying the best we can to be both here, but you know how hectic our schedules can get, right?" She reached out her hand to my chin and turned my face.

Sincerity burned in her eyes as she waited for my reply. Really, all of this is unnecessary. I've got too many people here, they can keep me company.

"Mom, I'm good. It's all good. I've got friends, I've got this house full of loving people, I've got you and Dad. I think those are enough." I smiled reassuringly, I tried to. I don't want her annoying paranoia plaguing my mind during discussions at school, taking away my concentration.

Not that I paid attention, I just don't want family problems mingling with school problems. Everything should stay in their rightful place, and family problems are reserved at home.

"That's all I needed to hear. Well, don't stay up late with your book. Good night." She planted a tender kiss on my forehead and left.

- - -

Surprisingly, I woke with quite a pleasant mood today. Breakfast was quick, as always. Mom and Dad dashed out the door before I got the chance to put anything on my plate. That was kind of… new.

My parents are usually gone. They're always on business trips and such. I'm used to it, though I miss them.

Anyway, today, I saw him. Of course, how can I not? He's my classmate. More importantly, he's my seatmate. He _is_ my object of affection right now.

And it really sucks to know that he likes Ino. I mean, isn't that stupidly ironic?

I shouldn't fall for my seatmate when I know he likes my best friend. The whole thing is entirely foolish. It really is stupid. And it pisses me off.

Oh well, just deal with it. It'll go away.

Right. That's what I said to myself before, and now, look at the situation.

The whole freaking thing is worse.

Well, it couldn't possibly get any worse than this. What would be much worse than falling for a stupid guy who so stupidly fell for your stupid best friend?

Oh great, now I'm calling them stupid too. I really shouldn't share the blame.

But then, it isn't my fault either. It's not my fault I fell.

That's why the term is 'fell.' It's not like I really wanted this, I was… tripped. Is it the right word?

I was pulled down by stupid girly emotions – which tripped me, so now, I'm currently in the state of hiding my feelings from this guy I really did not have any interest in the first place.

That was then. But now, well, I must admit, I am kind of interested in my hopeless best friend's admirer.

That would be an entirely stupid, preposterous, ludicrous, absurd matter.

Ugh, so reckless of me to have let my guard down. To be caught off-handed. Way to go, mess up your already messed up life – if that was even possible.

I pried my mind off these insignificant thoughts and tried to listen.

And then he started talking to me. I struggled to control the blush.

"Hey."

"Hey." I faced him.

"Sup."

"Nothing. Why?"

"Are you done thinking?"

"Thinking 'bout what?"

"I don't know. You were doodling in your notebook. And really quiet. I thought you were thinking." He was watching me?

"Oh. I was. I'm done now."

"So can we talk? This lecture's killing me."

"We're already talking." Sometimes, he's really fun to mess with.

"Let's talk about something that makes sense."

"Okay. So what did you do last night?"

"I waited for you to go online, but you didn't show up."

"Oh. I was thinking 'bout you though." I beamed a smile at him.

He looked at me and I laughed at his reaction.

The teacher saw us, and she glared. Hah, she could glare daggers at me for all I care, nobody could stand this much boredom. I couldn't, so I continuously chatted with Sasuke.

Sasuke. Wow, his name makes my heart skip a beat. That's something.

Something utterly ridiculous. Ugh, when I thought that this couldn't get any worse, I was dead wrong.

It's just about to get worse, if I didn't do anything about it.

- - -

**A/N : **Please review! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend

**A/N: **OMG! Haha. Wow. I updated. Isn't that cool? Here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Naruto.'

- - -

**Chapter 3: Friend**

The dismissing bell finally rang, signalling the end of the last class.

"Okay, so on Monday, I expect for everyone to have their assignments done. Mr. President, I want all assignments on my table after the assembly, got it? If one didn't pass or the papers are late, everyone gets a deduction of 5 points on the next quiz." That was Asuma-sensei's last instruction before exiting the room.

I obediently scribbled the notes on my diary, together with everyone else packing up their things.

"Finally! Friday!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, so where will we go?" I asked while arranging my books.

"I don't know. I want to eat. Maybe we can watch a movie or play volleyball."

"Sounds good enough for me."

I went to my locker, and Sasuke was there.

We're neighbours.

But why is he leaning on my locker?

"Hi?" My tone was unsure, what does he need?

"Hey." He greeted with a half-smile. Ugh, why does he have to do that? It's really hard to conceal a blush when your skin is pallid porcelain white.

"So, uhh, excuse me?"

"We've got a chemistry test on Monday." Okay, straight answer much.

"Yeah?" Oh. He needs tutoring.

He was about to speak when I interrupted him.

"Where will I tutor you?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Hehe, my place?"

"I don't know where that is." I haven't been to his house, he should know that.

"I know. Let's meet at Ichiraku's, say, lunchtime?"

"When." I inquired.

"Is Saturday fine with you?"

"'Kay. Can I get to my locker now?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks." He went to his own locker, which is by my side, and got his things.

"Is it okay with you if we're 3 or more?" He asked. Facing me. Gosh, if I could just block his face with a book or something…

"Sure. If you still can pay attention with a few friends." I really don't want to look at him. So I made myself look busy as if trying to search for something. I concealed my face.

"Cool."

He walked to his seat, and told his friends with the tutoring session.

I breathed out, relieved. I am going to tutor guys? Can I handle that? In the confines of a guy's home?

Sure, I can. I'll just bring Ino too. That'll help me.

It will help me see that he is head over heels for her, it will help him to be inspired, it will help her to…

Okay, I can't think of anything that will be her advantage, but there will be.

I checked my face on the mirror, and thank goodness, the blush has subsided.

Although the day is ending – in the school, that is – I'm pretty sure that things are going to slow down when I sit beside him.

You know the feeling that everything around you seems to move in slow mo? Yeah, it's like that when we're sitting together.

Ugh, this really is downright silly. I thought I was supposed to kill this crush? To cease its existence, to not make this harder in dealing with school.

But of course, what fun is school if I don't have some love action going on?

Maybe I can have a love interest, just not someone who's impossible to be interested in me. Not someone who absurdly adores your best friend and tells his stories to you about how he likes her, how feels for her, how he gets his stomach full of freaking stupid butterflies when he's facing her.

Definitely not that kind of someone. Not someone who's already emotionally taken.

- - -

I was contemplating on ways how to get Ino to accompany me on his house for tutoring.

Surely, Doritos and barbecue-flavoured Lay's are not an aid. Not to mention Coke.

And a really hilarious chick flick. Our laughter can be heard in the whole house. I mean, mansion. And it's really hard to concentrate when you're with _my_ friends.

With Ino and Tenten and their funny jokes and crazy imaginations, with Hinata and her all-too-innocent sniggering with pearl, wide eyes, and last but not least, with Temari and her keen yet comical observations.

The door opened and closed, and Hanabi's gem eyes were focused on the screen as well as ours, and also laughing her head off.

So in the end, it was a happy ending. So cliché. But I'm still laughing

Anyway, now that that's done, time to think of how to persuade Ino.

Hmm. I could pay her? Hahahaha.

I snigger at my joke, and Ino notices me.

"Hey, are you on crack laughing all by yourself?" Blondie taunted and chuckled.

"No, I was just thinking how to convince you to accompany me to Sasuke's."

Whoops. Gentle much.

She stops chuckling.

What the heck.

Why did I blurt that out? Goodness, I should practice shutting up.

"You see, he asked me to tutor him to his house…" I explain.

"And I said yes…"

"And I was wondering…if you could come with me?"

Oh God. Shut up.

"If it's okay with you but if it's not then that's fine with me."

Shut up!

"I can ask other chemistry geniuses out there."

Oh gosh, why am I not shutting up?

What is wrong with me?

"Sasuke's bringing, oh I don't know, maybe Naruto and Shikamaru…"

Why don't they have a tape in here?

It should be on my lips right now.

…

…

…

…

"Can you please say something?"

Oh good, all eyes on us now.

Not that I'm shy or anything, okay maybe a little.

Know why?

Because she simply does _**not **_like her admirer.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Oh, should stop thinking about him.

Focus.

She's still thinking.

It sounded like I asked her out on a date. Hehe.

Eww. I'm not lesbian.

Gosh, if it takes her this much time to think about the answer for one question in a test, I swear she wouldn't reach half of my reviewers online.

Not that I get them perfectly.

Not that much of a smarty-pants too.

**Anyway, **gosh. I think I have short attention span.

I get too lost in my mind easily.

Is this normal?

Most of the time I think there's a glitch in my brain.

You know.

And I'm the only one person in the world who has that.

And scientists would study my brain and I'll become a lab rat.

Unless, I don't speak up.

And live the rest of my life normally.

Or try to.

But who knows, maybe in the other side of the world, unbeknownst to all the other living creatures out there –

"Hey, Saki, don't you want food?"

Huh?

Uh- oh.

One of my lovely best friends asked, with a mouth stuffed with Chicken ala King and then went back to the dining room.

I spaced out _way _longer than I thought.

I went to where everyone else was eating and got my own food. And there they were, minding their own business, eating.

Oh, and it looks like Tenten is on her second round.

"Thanks for calling me." I said as I take a seat across Ino.

"You spaced out." Thanks Hinata, I know that.

"A little longer than the usual." Piped Tenten.

"You are sooo weird. I mean, I just choose not to interrupt your moments."

"Yes, we all know I'm a little weird. **Thanks**, Ino."

Okay, enough with my peculiarity.

Everyone has his or her own oddness, right?

Right.

"Why didn't you guys call me?"

"Like I said, we choose not to get in your way when you're thinking."

"You said 'I' not 'we.'"

"Whatever."

- - -

Okay, so I'm not really good in sports. Hehe.

Not everyone in the world is athletic.

It's just that I fall into the category that's less sporty, you know.

In other words, I kinda suck in volleyball.

But I really really want to learn.

You know, it seems like it feels so good to hit the ball when all of you are playing and you can return the ball back to the other team.

Oh well, we're playing now.

Tenten's good, she knows how to play.

It seems me and Temari are the ones who are having a little difficulty.

Hehe.

"So, I was thinking about what you said earlier before you spaced out, Cherry." Said Ino as she passed the ball to Tenten.

"And that would be?"

"About your tutoring."

"Oh. Well, just forget 'bout that."

"I'm in." She says mid-sentence.

And I wasn't able to hit the ball back because of that.

"Thank youuuuuuu!!!" I squealed as I darted to her and hugged Blondie.

"Hehe, I think it would be fun. Besides, you said Shikamaru was going to be there." She winked and we laughed.

Aww, I'm still not that used to our teasing but heart-warming friendship.

That was unexpected for her to say yes.

Oh well, Sasuke will surely like my little sweet surprise! (Not really little, she's kind of chubby. Hehe.)

- - -

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! Haha. I kinda feel weird today. Is being happy weird? Yes. Because I'm not supposed to be happy. I'm supposed to be ceasing a pathetic existence called 'crush' but I can't since I'm going to be tutoring my crush tomorrow. With his crush. Irony much. I mean, c'mon. The heck. Something is definitely wrong with me. I've recognized that certain option but I just didn't want to choose it when I was thinking about my mental issues. So, I, Sakura Haruno, whole-heartedly embrace the fact that I am undeniably mental. There you go. So uhm, I'm supposed to be sad. I guess? I really just don't know what to do anymore. Can I just have a second to be a hopelessly normal teenager who is head over heels for someone who is clearly out of my league? I mean, you don't always end up liking the one who passes your standards right? It was an accident to have a crush on this person, okay? An accident. Accidents do happen. They happen all the time. You just don't know when because who knows the future? No one. So yeah. I am normal. These experiences are normal. I think? Oh well, enough of this. I'm getting a headache. Anyway, I got to go. So, bye and night! ;)_

_Love,  
Saki_

_P.S. Oh, and I read my last entry again, and I just realized how funny I sounded. Stupid stupid stupid. Haha. I **will** get over this, okay? Just not now. It's complicated.  
_

- - -

**A/N : **Please review! Thanks. :)


End file.
